Wireless devices are increasingly dependent upon their location as context for various applications. In some approaches, an initiating wireless station (e.g., a wireless communication device) can determine its relative location by communicating with responding wireless stations (e.g., wireless access points). Such approaches can involve analyzing communications between the initiating wireless station and the responding wireless station to help determine the initiating wireless station's location relative to the responding wireless stations. In high volume settings, in which a relatively large number of initiating wireless stations are simultaneously, or nearly simultaneously, attempting to determine their positions using responding wireless stations, the resource load on the responding wireless stations can lead to significant decreases in responding wireless station performance. For example, increased loads on a responding wireless station can result in reduced performance, inefficiencies and lack of availability for other, non-location determination functions. Additionally, location determination services can also lead to significant decreases in performance of wireless stations (e.g., access points) that do not provide location determination functionality. For example, in a high volume setting, the shared medium can be over used (e.g., crowded), leading to reduced performance on wireless stations not involved in providing location determination functionality. In one such example, a wireless access point downloading streaming video or audio will have limited available bandwidth due to the bandwidth being used by the location determination functionality of other wireless access points.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.